Christmas Is All Around
by HollyRose31523
Summary: Weihnachten ist überall - nur nicht im Zaubertränke-Unterricht. Für Hermione war, ist und bleibt Snape einfach nur der Grinch, der Weihnachten stahl und daran kann nicht einmal der Weihnachtsmann bei Dervish & Banges in Hogsmeade etwas ändern – oder vielleicht doch?


Disclaimer:  
Die Harry Potter Charaktere gehören mir nicht, insbesondere (und sehr zu meinem Bedauern) Severus Snape, aber ich liebe es, sie in meiner verrückten kleinen Welt herum laufen zu lassen.

* * *

**Christmas Is All Around**

Wenn man noch klein ist, dann ist alles ganz einfach – dann ist Weihnachten eine Zeit purer Magie, eine Zeit voller Zauber, eine Zeit der Wunder, eine Zeit, in der Rentiere fliegen und Schneemänner nicht schmelzen. Aber dann wird man irgendwann älter und irgendwie verändert sich damit alles. Die Magie fängt langsam an, sich aufzulösen, jedes Jahr verliert der Zauber ein wenig seine Wirkung, selbst wenn man in Hogwarts zur Schule geht – bis plötzlich etwas passiert, das einen daran erinnert, dass Weihnachten ist und dass es immer noch Wunder gibt – manchmal sogar an den ungewöhnlichsten Orten.  
Allerdings trifft das nicht auf den Klassenraum für den Zaubertränke-Unterricht zu. Wie jeden Freitagvormittag sitzen wir alle still an unseren Plätzen und sehen Snape zu, wie er geschäftig zwischen den Tischen hin und her läuft, wobei er mit leiser Stimme eindringlich die Zusammenstellung eines bestimmten Zaubertrankes zu erklären versucht, gerade so als gäbe es nichts Wichtigeres auf der ganzen weiten Welt – zum Beispiel das in drei Wochen anstehende Weihnachtsfest. Alles, was auch dem Naivsten unter uns Fünftklässlern spätestens jetzt klar geworden sein müsste, ist, dass Weihnachten für Snape keinerlei Bedeutung zu haben scheint, denn während die meisten Bewohner von Hogwarts sich schon jetzt auf den ersten Weihnachtstag freuen, den sie entweder in Hogwarts in der festlich geschmückte Großen Halle oder zu Hause im Kreis der Familie verbringen werden, hat Snape nichts anderes im Kopf als …  
„Wandlungstränke."  
Unsanft reißt mich Snapes Stimme aus den Gedanken und schnell versuche ich, mich wieder auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren, während Snape ungerührt fortfährt.  
„Die wichtigsten Zutaten dafür sind: 7 fein gemahlene Giftzähne der Königskobra, 5 halbierte Krötenwarzen und …"  
Snape hält kurz inne und schaut Seamus auffordernd an.  
„Mr. Finnigan?"  
Seamus denkt angestrengt nach, doch ich bin mir sicher, dass er, wie die meisten meiner Mitschüler, nicht einmal richtig zugehört hat und unwillkürlich fliegt mein Arm in die Luft, den Snape, wie üblich, bewusst ignoriert.  
„Keine Ahnung, wie?", meint Snape spöttisch grinsend. „Warum nur bin ich nicht überrascht?"  
„Sir …", wage ich zaghaft einzuwenden, doch Snape reagiert nicht im Mindesten darauf.  
„Ja, überlegen Sie nur, Mr. Finnigan", fordert er Seamus stattdessen ironisch auf. „Wir haben sehr viel Zeit."  
Seamus grübelt und ich kann seinen Kopf förmlich rauchen sehen. Meiner raucht auch, allerdings vor Ärger. Nervös zittert meine hochgestreckte Hand, doch Snape nimmt noch immer keine Notiz davon.  
„Ich weiß es nicht", gibt Seamus endlich auf.  
Das ist meine Chance. Ich fixiere Snape mit meinem Blick, will ihn dazu zwingen, mich wahrzunehmen und endlich aufzurufen, aber da bin ich bei ihm an der falschen Adresse.  
„Es ist traurig, dass keiner von Ihnen die Antwort auf eine so einfache Frage weiß", findet Snape. „Und sowas will eine Fünfte Klasse sein? Armes Hogwarts!"  
Nun kann ich mich beim besten Willen nicht mehr zusammenreißen.  
„3 geriebene Schuppen vom Gemeinen Walisischen Grünling, Sir!", rufe ich, um die Ehre Gryffindors zu retten.  
Es ist ein Fehler. Wie immer.  
„Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für ungefragtes Dazwischenschwatzen, Miss Granger!", erklärt Snape kalt und sieht mich dabei beinahe hasserfüllt an. „Sie sind noch immer die gleiche unerträglich altkluge Besserwisserin, die vor fünf Jahren Hogwarts betreten hat, nicht wahr?"  
Er schnaubt verächtlich auf.  
„Tja, manche Dinge ändern sich nie", fügt er hinzu und betreten schaue ich auf die Tischplatte.  
Ich bin zwar tief verletzt, aber trotzdem clever genug, Snape nicht zu widersprechen und ihm damit einen weiteren Grund dafür zu geben, Gryffindor noch mehr Punkte abzuziehen. Ich habe schon genug Schaden angerichtet. Ich kann die bösen Blicke meiner Mitschüler regelrecht spüren und beschließe, für den Rest der Stunde zu schweigen, obwohl es mir sicherlich schwerfallen wird.  
Zugegeben, Zaubertränke war nie mein Steckenpferd, aber dennoch ist es mir bisher immer gelungen, die von Snape verlangten Gebräue korrekt herzustellen. Er hat es allerdings nie gewürdigt, im Gegenteil. Meistens hat er meine Leistung kommentarlos übergangen und nur seine Augenbraue hochgezogen oder mich mit einem durchdringenden Blick aus seinen schwarzen Augen bedacht, also warum habe ich heute eine andere Reaktion von ihm erwartet?  
Vielleicht weil Weihnachten demnächst ansteht? Wohl kaum. Ich weiß doch schon seit meinem ersten Schuljahr, dass Snape die Verkörperung von Ebenezar Scrooge in Fledermaus-Verkleidung ist. Sein Verhalten sollte mich also im Grunde nicht schockieren. Ich bin es doch schon gewohnt. Zuerst kommt die Quälerei, dann der Punktabzug und am Ende die Demütigung. Das gehört alles zum üblichen Programm – und manche Dinge ändern sich nie.

Als ich nach einem endlos langen Vortrag von Snape endlich mit Harry und Ron über den Kessel gebeugt den verlangten Zaubertrank zubereite, ist Snapes Ungerechtigkeit trotz seiner Anwesenheit, die uns natürlich bewusst ist, Thema Nummer eins.  
„Snape ist echt das Letzte!", stöhnt Harry im Flüsterton. „Er hat nicht einen Funken Menschlichkeit in sich!"  
„Und er schnauzt Hermione an und macht sie vor den Slytherins nach Strich und Faden fertig!", fügt Ron bitter hinzu.  
„Ja, erinnere mich nur daran!", gebe ich giftig zurück. „Schönen Dank auch!"  
„Man müsste etwas gegen ihn unternehmen …", sinniert Ron weiter. „Ihm irgendetwas Schreckliches antun …"  
„Sag mal, hast du sie noch alle?", wende ich mich erschrocken an ihn. „Was willst du denn bitte machen?"  
„Keine Ahnung."  
Ron zuckt die Schultern.  
„Hab ich mir noch nicht so genau überlegt."  
Ich rolle genervt die Augen.  
„Dann vergiss es auch ganz schnell wieder!", bitte ich Ron. „Sieh lieber den Tatsachen ins Auge. Wir werden uns weiter mit Snape herumschlagen müssen, bis wir Hogwarts hinter uns gebracht haben. Es sei denn …"  
Mein Blick wandert zu Harry.  
„… irgendjemand fasst sich ein Herz und redet mal mit ihm."  
„Warum guckst du mich so an?", braust Harry sofort auf. „Ich werde bestimmt nicht häufiger als nötig das Wort an ihn richten!"  
„Warum eigentlich nicht?", will ich wissen. „Was hast du zu verlieren?"  
„Eine Menge!"  
„Snape wird dich schon nicht umbringen", gebe ich zurück.  
„Darauf will ich es nicht ankommen lassen", erklärt Harry bestimmt. „Snape hat sie doch nicht mehr alle! Der lebt doch in seiner eigenen Welt, zusammengesetzt aus giftigen Zaubertrankzutaten, an denen er offenbar zu oft und zu lange geschnüffelt hat. Mit dem kann man einfach nicht reden! Und ich schon mal gar nicht!"  
„Aber ich verstehe nicht …"  
„Da gibt es nicht viel zu verstehen!", unterbricht mich Harry. „Snape hasst mich! Abgrundtief! Fast so sehr wie ich ihn! Glaub mir, Hermione, ich bin der letzte Mensch auf dieser Welt, dem Snape zuhören würde. Außerdem habe ich mal irgendwo gelesen, dass Schlangen taub sind."  
„Wie war das gerade, Potter?"  
Das Grinsen, das im Begriff war, sich auf Harrys Gesicht auszubreiten, erstarrt bereits im Ansatz innerhalb von Millisekunden, denn hinter uns hat sich Snape plötzlich aufgebaut und schaut uns lauernd von oben herab an.  
„Gar nichts, Sir", beteuert Harry mit einem Unschuldsblick, der sogar auf Professor McGonagall Eindruck machen würde. „Wirklich, ich habe nichts gesagt."  
Snape zieht misstrauisch die Augenbrauen zusammen, dann zeigt er auf den Mörser, in dem sich die von Harry sauber zermahlenen Schlangengiftzähne befinden.  
„Die sind noch viel zu grob", behauptet er. „Wollten Sie die etwa so, wie sie sind, in den Kessel geben?"  
Harry antwortet nicht und auch Ron und ich halten den Mund.  
„Wer schweigt, stimmt bekanntlich zu", meint Snape. „Stimmen Sie mir zu, Potter?"  
Harry bleibt weiterhin stumm, doch ich weiß, wie gerne er etwas entgegnen möchte. Es muss ihn große Überwindung kosten, Snape keine Widerworte zu geben, und ein Teil von mir ist richtig stolz auf ihn und bewundert seine Selbstbeherrschung.  
„Ihr beharrliches Schweigen ist wirklich sehr ermutigend", spottet Snape. „Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor wegen unkonzentrierten Arbeitens."  
Damit wendet er sich von uns ab, um als nächstes die vorbereiteten Zutaten und den Kesselinhalt bei Draco, Crabbe und Goyle zu begutachten, was offenbar mehr seinen Vorstellungen entspricht, denn er zögert nicht, Slytherin mit fünf Punkten zu belohnen.  
„Okay, das reicht!", knirscht Ron wütend und knallt sein Messer, mit dem er die Krötenwarzen geteilt hat, auf den Tisch. „Ich sage, wir bringen ihn um."  
Trotz der ernsten Lage und dem wenig gelungenen Scherz muss ich grinsen.  
Sicher, Snape setzt momentan alles daran, um uns die Weihnachtsvorfreude zu verderben, doch dass das passiert, werde ich nicht zulassen. Koste es, was es wolle!

Es dauert bis Mittagessen, dass Harry sich endlich beruhigt hat, und weitere zwei Stunden später hat auch Ron seine schlechte Laune und seine unbändige Wut auf Snape weitestgehend vergessen. Jedenfalls scheint es so, als wir uns am Nachmittag zu dritt auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade machen, um Weihnachtsgeschenke und Leckereien einzukaufen.  
„Lass mal sehen …", überlegt Ron laut. „Dieses Jahr muss ich wieder Ginny beschenken. Aber das ist ja einfach."  
Schon seit Jahren betreiben die Weasleys zu Weihnachten einen Juleclub. Auf diese Weise muss nicht jeder jedem nur eine Kleinigkeit schenken, sondern kann ein größeres Geschenk einem anderen aus der Familie machen. Kurioserweise hat Ron in diesem Jahr bereits das dritte Mal in Folge Ginnys Namen gezogen. Im Stillen glaube ich, dass er schummelt, aber um keine Diskussion auszulösen, behalte ich diese Vermutung für mich.  
„Und was schenkst du ihr?", will Harry nun wissen.  
„Einen Satz neuer Federkiele", strahlt Ron, als wäre es das tollste Geschenk überhaupt, doch ich runzele nur die Stirn.  
„Findest du es nicht etwas einfallslos, deiner Schwester Schulsachen zu schenken?"  
„Wieso?"  
Ron schüttelt irritiert den Kopf.  
„In letzter Zeit habe ich beobachtet, dass sie wieder intensiv ein Tagebuch führt", erklärt er. „Ein harmloses dieses Mal. Dad hat es gründlich untersucht, bevor er es ihr gestattet hat. Also wird sie einen Satz neuer Schreibfedern gut brauchen können, denkst du nicht?"  
Ich nicke nur. Unter diesen Umständen ist das Geschenk tatsächlich nicht nur nützlich. Wenn mir doch auch etwas Vernünftiges einfallen würde, was ich an meine Eltern zu Hause schicken könnte! Aber jedes Jahr ist es dasselbe Problem – mir will einfach nichts Originelles einfallen.  
„Du hast es echt gut, Harry", seufze ich. „Du musst deinen Verwandten nichts schenken. Sie werden dir ja schätzungsweise auch nichts schicken."  
„Doch, das übliche 50 Pence-Stück!", lacht Harry. „Womit ich auch schon mein Geschenk für Ron hätte!"  
„Cool!", findet Ron. „Du bekommst von mir Wachspolitur für deinen Feuerblitz. Du musst mir nur sagen, welche Sorte du immer benutzt."  
„Hey, Moment mal!", unterbreche ich Ron. „Du kannst doch nicht einfach so ausplaudern, was du an Harry verschenkst! Schon gar nicht in seiner Gegenwart!"  
„Wieso denn nicht?"  
„Weil es eine Überraschung sein soll!"  
„Ach, komm schon, Hermione!", mischt sich nun Harry ein. „Ist doch nichts dabei, wenn ich das vorher weiß. Sei nicht so verkrampft!"  
„Ich bin nicht verkrampft!", verteidige ich mich. „Ich versuche nur, den Geist der Weihnacht zu wahren."  
„Was denn, bitte, für einen Weihnachtsgeist?", fragt Ron irritiert.  
„Na, die Überraschung, die Magie, den Zauber", erkläre ich. „Also, ich für meinen Teil werde euch nicht sagen, was ihr von mir bekommt. Und ich will auch nicht wissen, was ich von euch kriege."  
„Nun reg dich doch nicht so auf!", findet Harry und auch Ron nickt.  
„Genau!", stimmt er zu. „Als ob das Bürstenset 'Purrrfect Furr Deluxe' für Crookshanks so eine große Sache wäre!"  
Wütend sehe ich Ron an.  
„Danke, Ron!", zische ich. „Wirklich vielen Dank!"  
„Was ist denn nun schon wieder?", will Ron wissen. „Sei doch froh, dass ich deinen dummen Kater mittlerweile akzeptiere und ihn sogar bei meinem Geschenk an dich bedenke!"  
„Ich wollte es aber gar nicht wissen!", erkläre ich ihm mit verhaltenem Zorn. „Ich wollte mir meine Überraschung nicht kaputt machen! Snape tut schon sein Möglichstes, um mir Weihnachten zu verderben, aber nicht einmal er hat es bisher geschafft! Und dann kommst du daher und zerstörst alles!"  
Ich hole tief Luft, um mich ein wenig zu beruhigen, doch die offensichtliche Verständnislosigkeit meiner Freunde treibt mir fast die Tränen in die Augen.  
„Ich hätte echt nicht gedacht, dass du darin sogar noch besser bist, als Snape es je sein könnte!", füge ich hinzu und ohne noch einen weiteren Kommentar über Harrys und Rons erstaunte Gesichter zu verlieren oder ihre Antwort abzuwarten, stapfe ich durch den Schnee davon und weiter ins Dorf hinein.  
Es hat wieder angefangen zu schneien, es wird eine richtig weiße Weihnacht geben, aber meine Laune ist trotzdem im Keller. Nun brauche ich dringend etwas, das mich aufheitert, und so beschließe ich, den Laden für Zauberutensilien zu besuchen.

Sowie ich Dervish &amp; Banges betreten habe, geht es mir gleich etwas besser. Der Geruch von alten Büchern, der hier in der Luft hängt, gibt mir das Gefühl, nach Hause zu kommen. Zufrieden schlendere ich durch den Laden, genieße die Atmosphäre und versuche, den Streit mit Harry und Ron, den beiden Weihnachtsverderbern, zu vergessen.  
„Ho, ho, ho … fröhliche Weihnachten!", höre ich es plötzlich durch den Laden tönen und auf einmal spüre ich dieses merkwürdige Kribbeln im Bauch, das ich von früher kenne. „Tritt doch näher, ho, ho, ho!"  
Ja, ich erinnere mich gut an dieses Kribbeln und an das wohlige Gefühl der Magie, des Zaubers, der Wunder, das es in mir auslöst. Dieses Kribbeln ist ein untrügliches Zeichen dafür, dass meine Weihnachtsstimmung gerade im Begriff ist, wieder zu kommen.  
Versonnen blicke ich mich um, um den Weihnachtsmann, den sich Dervish &amp; Banges dieses Jahr geleistet hat, anzusehen und wie ich vermutet hatte, erspähe ich ihn auf einem goldenen Thron sitzend, der in der Mitte eines künstlichen Zwergendorfes steht, das in einer Ecke des Ladens aufgebaut ist. Zu seiner Linken befinden sich Weihnachtssänger in Elfenkostümen und an der rechten Seite hat sich eine lange Schlange von Kindern gebildet, die nur darauf warten, an die Reihe zu kommen, sich auf den Schoß des Weihnachtsmannes zu setzen und ihm ihre Wünsche anzuvertrauen.  
Lächelnd trete ich einen Schritt näher und lasse mich in einem der bequemen Sessel in der Sitzecke nieder, um mir die Zeremonie in Ruhe anzuschauen.  
„Nun, Robbie", wendet sich der Weihnachtsmann an den kleinen Jungen, der gerade auf seinen Schoß geklettert ist. „Dann verrate mir doch mal, was du dir vom Weihnachtsmann wünschst."  
Bilder aus meiner Kinderzeit tauchen vor meinem geistigen Auge auf. Ja, das ist es – dieses Gefühl habe ich so schmerzlich vermisst. Ich weiß nicht, ob es das Lachen des Weihnachtsmanns war oder die fröhlichen Gesichter der Kinder oder einfach nur die Nostalgie, in der ich über meine Kindheit nachdenken muss, aber was immer es ausgelöst hat, zum ersten Mal seit einer langen Zeit stelle ich fest, wie bekannt mir der Weihnachtsmann vorkommt – wie ein Verwandter, den man schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hat, jemand, der einem vertraut ist, doch ich kann es nicht richtig einordnen.  
„Wie bitte?", will der Weihnachtsmann nun von Robbie wissen. „Ein Zauberstab? Jetzt schon? Findest du das nicht noch ein bisschen früh?"  
Der Weihnachtsmann zieht seine Augenbraue hoch und bedenkt den Jungen auf seinem Schoß mit einem durchdringenden Blick aus seinen schwarzen Augen und wie von einer Tarantel gestochen fahre ich hoch.  
„Professor Snape?", flüstere ich fassungslos, während ich wie hypnotisiert den weißhaarigen, langbärtigen Mann anstarre.  
„Nun …", fährt der Weihnachtsmann fort. „Ich denke, wenn du in ein paar Jahren alt genug …"  
Plötzlich hält er mitten im Satz hält er inne. Er hat aufgeschaut und seine Augen sind nun direkt auf mich gerichtet – wie ich dastehe und nicht weiß, wie ich die Situation einordnen soll, geschweige denn, wie ich reagieren soll – dann hebt der Weihnachtsmann hastig den Jungen von seinem Schoß, springt auf und ehe ich noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen kann, ist er durch eine bunt bemalte Tür aus Pappe in der Kulisse hinter seinem Thron verschwunden.  
„Professor Snape …", wiederhole ich unhörbar, noch immer völlig verwirrt.  
Es ist so furchtbar – die weiß gefärbten Haare und Augenbrauen, der lange Rauschebart, die lächerliche rote Bommel-Mütze – wie ein Weihnachtsalbtraum kommt es mir vor. Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich Snape in Hogsmeade begegne – und ausgerechtet dabei muss es in dieser peinlichen Kostümierung sein!

Das ganze Wochenende über habe ich es glücklich geschafft, Snape aus dem Weg zu gehen und krampfhaft daran gearbeitet, dieses furchtbare Bild – Snape als Weihnachtsmann verkleidet – aus meinem Kopf zu verbannen. Ich habe sogar versucht, mir einzureden, meine Fantasie wäre mit mir durchgegangen und ich hätte mir das alles nur eingebildet, doch als ich am Montagmorgen auf meinem Weg zu Verwandlung um eine Ecke biege, pralle ich fast mit Snape zusammen, aber anstatt mich eilig davon zu machen, bleibe ich wie angewurzelt stehen.  
„Guten Morgen, Sir", grüße ich Snape höflich.  
„Miss Granger", antwortet er nur und will schon weitergehen, doch ich stelle mich ihm mutig in den Weg.  
„Sir?", halte ich ihn auf und unwillig bleibt Snape stehen.  
„Ja?"  
„Wie geht es Ihnen heute?", frage ich zögernd.  
„Nicht besser als sonst", antwortet Snape langsam. „Und Ihnen?"  
„Äh, auch ganz gut", erkläre ich und versuche dabei, seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu interpretieren.  
War es tatsächlich er, den ich letzten Freitag in Hogsmeade bei Dervish &amp; Banges gesehen habe? Und wenn ja, hat er mich auch erkannt? Oder täusche ich mich?  
„Irgendetwas Aufregendes erlebt, seit wir uns das letzte Mal begegnet sind?", erkundigt sich Snape zu meinem Erstaunen. „Mit Ihren Freunden Potter und Weasley vielleicht?"  
Ich schüttele den Kopf.  
„Nein", erwidere ich unsicher. „Jedenfalls nichts Außergewöhnliches … bis auf unseren Ausflug nach Hogsmeade letzten Freitag."  
„Hogsmeade?", wiederholt Snape nachdenklich. „Da gehe ich nie hin. Schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Zu viele Leute für meinen Geschmack. Gerade um diese Jahreszeit."  
Ich nicke nur und für eine Minute, die sich anfühlt wie eine halbe Ewigkeit, herrscht Schweigen.  
„Tja", meint Snape schließlich. „Dann sehen wir uns wohl nächsten Freitag in Zaubertränke, Miss Granger."  
„Sicher", antworte ich. „Ich werde da sein."  
„Schön."  
Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, geht Snape an mir vorbei – zügig und wie immer mit aufgeblähtem Umhang – und ich starre ihm erleichtert nach.  
Godric sei Dank, ich hatte mich geirrt! Es war doch nicht Snape, den ich bei Dervish &amp; Banges als Weihnachtsmann verkleidet gesehen habe. Snape geht nie nach Hogsmeade. Er hat es gesagt. Und plötzlich spüre ich die Weihnachtsvorfreude, die irgendwie in den letzten beiden Tagen verschwunden war, wieder in mir aufsteigen.  
„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Sir!", rufe ich Snape in einem Anfall von guter Laune hinterher und abrupt bleibt er stehen.  
Wie im Zeitlupentempo dreht er sich um und da geschieht es. Für einen winzigen Moment sehe ich ihn, mit weiß gefärbten Haaren und Augenbrauen, einem langen Rauschebart und einer lächerlichen, roten Bommel-Mütze auf dem Kopf. Doch genauso schnell, wie diese erschreckende Vision aufgetaucht ist, hat sie sich auch schon wieder in Luft aufgelöst.  
Wortlos nickt Snape mir zu, dann setzt er seinen Weg fort und als er schließlich hinter einer Ecke verschwunden ist, wird mir auf einmal klar, dass es gewisse Dinge gibt, die man ewig bereuen wird. Und dies ist eines davon.

Schwungvoll fliegt die Tür zum Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke auf und gleich darauf rauscht Snape in den Raum. Sofort ist es mucksmäuschenstill im Kerker. Jeder schaut verlegen woanders hin und auch ich habe meinen Kopf gesenkt, als Snape zu sprechen beginnt.  
„Die Aufsätze über den Versuch in der letzten Woche sind eine Schande für eine fünfte Klasse!", meint er gefährlich leise. „Wenn Sie sich nicht alle ein bisschen mehr anstrengen, sehe ich für Ihre Prüfung am Ende dieses Schuljahres schwarz."  
Ein eisiger Schauer läuft mir den Rücken hinunter und ich fühle mich, als würde ich gleich hingerichtet werden.  
„Sie werden diesen Versuchsverlauf noch einmal schreiben", verlangt Snape. „Und dieses Mal nicht drei, sondern fünf Pergamentrollen lang."  
Ein leises unterdrücktes Stöhnen erfüllt den Raum, doch ich wage nicht einmal zu atmen. Langsam geht Snape nun durch die Reihen, verteilt wortlos die korrigierten Hausaufgaben und je länger er dafür braucht, desto schlechter wird mir. Ich weiß zu viel – zu viel über ihn und sein Geheimnis – und heute werde ich den Preis für mein Wissen zahlen müssen.  
„Mr. Malfoy?", wendet sich Snape plötzlich an Draco, der ihn mit einem unschuldigen Augenaufschlag anblickt. „Das war eine saumäßige Leistung."  
Zerknirscht nimmt Draco seine Pergamentrolle entgegen. Nun ist nur noch einer übrig, der seine Hausarbeit noch nicht zurück erhalten hat und das ist …  
„Miss Granger."  
Snape dreht sich zu mir um. Er schaut auf mich herunter und taxiert mich mit einem undurchdringlichen Blick.  
„Ja, Sir?", frage ich mit zitternder Stimme.  
Natürlich. Er hat sich mich als Letzte aufgehoben, um mir so richtig eine reinzuwürgen. Wer weiß, welche Art der Erniedrigung er heute für mich vorbereitet hat!  
„Ihr Aufsatz war hervorragend."  
Snape lässt die sieben Pergamentrollen, die ich angefertigt hatte, auf meinen Tisch fallen.  
„Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit Ihrer Leistung", fährt er fort. „Ich wünsche, dass Sie Ihre Arbeit vor der gesamten Klasse vortragen, damit Ihre Mitschüler einen Eindruck davon bekommen, was in diesem Unterricht erwartet wird!"  
Benommen glotze ich Snape an.  
„Natürlich, Sir", antworte ich automatisch, während ich mich erhebe, doch in meinem Kopf spielen die Gedanken verrückt.  
„Und die anderen machen sich selbstverständlich Notizen", fordert Snape. „Damit die nächste Hausaufgabe besser ausfällt."  
Mit leisem Gemurmel kramen meine Mitschüler Pergamente und Schreibfedern hervor und als ich mich nach vorne an Snapes Pult begebe, muss ich einmal mehr feststellen, dass Wissen Macht ist. Ja, plötzlich kommt es mir vor, als ob bereits heute Weihnachten ist. Snape hat mich gelobt! Zum ersten Mal in fünf langen Jahren! Und es fühlt sich großartig an! Mit dem winzigen Haken, dass nicht jeder meine Weihnachtsfreude teilen kann. Zum Beispiel Harry und Ron …

In den beiden folgenden Tagen habe ich ein hartes Brot zu kauen. Beleidigungen wie „Schleimer", „Speichellecker" und „Snapes Schoßhündchen" stehen an der Tagesordnung, wenn ich überhaupt mal von jemandem angesprochen werde, denn von den meisten meiner Mitschüler werde ich geschnitten. Sogar Harry und Ron lassen mich links liegen, doch das hält mich nicht davon ab, auf meine Freunde zuzugehen, als ich am Montagmorgen die Große Halle betrete.  
„Guten Morgen", begrüße ich Harry und Ron, doch ich erhalte keine Antwort.  
Harry nickt lediglich, während Ron so tut, als ob er den Mund zum Sprechen zu voll hätte, doch ich weiß, dass das nur ein vorgeschobener Grund ist. Früher hat ihn ein voller Mund schließlich auch nicht vom Sprechen abgehalten, obwohl ich es mir oft gewünscht hätte.  
„Sagt mal", beginne ich und ignoriere, dass Ron ein Stück von mir weg rückt, als ich neben ihm Platz nehme. „Hat einer von euch vielleicht mein Notizbuch gesehen?"  
„Nein", sagt Harry knapp.  
„Du, Ron?", will ich wissen.  
Für einen Moment hört Ron auf zu kauen und schaut mich nachdenklich an.  
„So'n großes, dunkles, in Leder gebundenes?", erkundigt er sich.  
Meine Augen leuchten erfreut auf.  
„Ja, genau!"  
„Nö, hab' ich nicht gesehen", sagt Ron gleichgültig.  
„Mist!", schimpfe ich leise. „Ich habe schon überall danach gesucht …"  
„Frag doch mal Snape, ob er dir beim Suchen hilft", schlägt Ron mir sarkastisch vor. „Mit dem bist du doch im Moment so gut befreundet!"  
„Spinnst du jetzt?", brause ich auf.  
„Nee", antwortet Ron naserümpfend. „Aber ich könnte dich genau das gleiche fragen."  
„Wie bitte?"  
„Du hast mich schon verstanden!", entgegnet Ron scharf.  
„Ehrlich gesagt, verstehe ich im Moment gar nichts mehr", gebe ich zu.  
„Das ist ja mal was ganz Neues", spottet Ron. „Fräulein Ich-weiß-sowieso-alles-besser versteht gar nichts mehr!"  
„Was soll das, Ron?", frage ich mit unterdrücktem Zorn. „Warum bist du auf einmal so komisch zu mir und behandelst du mich neuerdings wie einen Slytherin?"  
„Weil du dich neuerdings wie einer benimmst!", behauptet Ron.  
„Das ist doch nicht wahr!"  
„Wohl ist das wahr!"  
„Quatsch!"  
„Ich sage nur 'letzte Zaubertrankstunde'", erklärt Ron. „Verstehst du's jetzt?"  
„Du meine Güte!", stöhne ich. „Ich bin einmal von Snape wegen meiner Hausarbeit gelobt worden und sollte meinen Aufsatz vor der Klasse vorlesen! Was ist daran so schlimm?"  
„Ach, komm schon, Hermione!", mischt sich Harry in das Gespräch ein. „Wie oft ist es bisher schon vorgekommen, dass Snape dich wegen deiner Hausarbeit gelobt hat?"  
Ich schweige schmollend.  
„Und wie oft solltest du deinen Aufsatz vor der gesamten Klasse vorlesen?"  
Harry sieht mich auffordernd an, doch ich weiß nichts, was ich zu meiner Verteidigung sagen könnte, also sage ich nichts.  
„Genau", stellt Harry fest. „Du musst doch zugeben, dass es höchst sonderbar ist, wie Snape dich auf einmal bevorzugt … so als wärst du ein Slytherin."  
Verlegen beiße ich mir auf die Lippen.  
„Na ja, vielleicht …", will ich zaghaft beginnen, als ich von Ron unterbrochen werde.  
„Da läuft doch hoffentlich nichts zwischen euch?", will er misstrauisch wissen.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht!", rufe ich empört. „Sag mal, was für Ideen hast du nur?"  
„Man kann nie wissen", rechtfertigt Ron seine Anschuldigung.  
„Also, ich muss doch sehr bitten!", rege ich mich auf. „Snape ist mein Lehrer! Und ein Slytherin! Ich bin immer noch eine von euch – eine Gryffindor!"  
„Verzeihen Sie, Miss Granger", lässt mich plötzlich eine Stimme hinter mir zusammen fahren und erschrocken sehe ich mich um.  
Hinter mir steht Snape – und in der Hand hält er ein großes, dunkles, in Leder gebundenes Buch, das verdächtig nach meinem Notizbuch aussieht.  
„Gehört dies zu Ihren Unterlagen?", will er wissen.  
Zögernd nehme ich das Buch aus seiner Hand, betrachte es von allen Seiten und blättere es einmal durch.  
„Ja, Sir", antworte ich schließlich. „Ich hatte es schon vermisst."  
Snape nickt nur, sichtlich zufrieden.  
„Wo haben Sie es denn gefunden?", erkundige ich mich zögernd.  
„Es lag unter Ihrem Tisch in meinem Klassenzimmer", erklärt Snape ungewöhnlich verbindlich. „Wohl schon seit Freitag, aber es ist mir leider bisher nicht aufgefallen. Erst jetzt. Na ja, und da ich gerade auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle war, dachte ich, ich bringe es Ihnen lieber vorbei, bevor Sie es unnötig suchen."  
„Vielen Dank", stammele ich verwirrt, mehr bringe ich nicht heraus, und mit einem weiteren Kopfnicken und dem Anflug eines Lächelns verabschiedet sich Snape.  
Ich schaue ihm einen Augenblick ungläubig nach, wie er eilig zu seinem Platz am Lehrertisch geht, bevor ich mich wieder Harry und Ron zuwende, doch ihre Blicke sind düster.  
„Eine von uns, wie?", sagt Ron nur, dann widmet er sich seinem gut gefüllten Teller und auch Harry fährt fort, in seinem Frühstück herum zu stochern.  
Mir hingegen ist der Appetit vollends vergangen – ebenso wie meine Vorfreude auf Weihnachten. An dieser Situation werde ich etwas ändern müssen! So schnell wie nur irgend möglich!

Zaghaft klopfe ich an die schwere Eichentür und trete ein, nachdem ich dumpf ein scharfes „Herein!" von innen vernommen habe.  
„Sir?", spreche ich Snape an, der an seinem Schreibtisch sitzt und Hausarbeiten korrigiert.  
Unwillig schaut er auf, doch als er mich erkennt, ändert sich sein Gesichtsausdruck von Missfallen zu Erleichterung.  
„Kann ich mit Ihnen sprechen?", komme ich ohne Umschweife zur Sache, noch bevor Snape etwas sagen kann. „Es ist wichtig."  
„Selbstverständlich, Miss Granger", nickt Snape. „Bitte, nehmen Sie doch Platz … wenn Sie möchten!"  
Er deutet auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch, doch ich bleibe wie angewurzelt stehen und blinzele Snape verwirrt an. Was hat der Mann nur genommen, dass er plötzlich so freundlich zu mir ist? Jetzt fehlt nur noch, dass er mir Kekse anbietet!  
„Nun, Miss Granger, worum geht es?", will Snape wissen.  
Verlegen beiße ich mir auf die Lippen.  
„Ist etwas mit Ihrem Notizbuch nicht in Ordnung, das ich Ihnen vor zwei Tagen gebracht habe?", erkundigt sich Snape, beinahe bestürzt. „Hat es Schaden genommen? Sind Ihre Aufzeichnungen ruiniert?"  
„Oh, nein, nein", winke ich rasch ab. „Der Grund meines Besuches hat nichts mit meinem Notizbuch zu tun … jedenfalls nicht direkt …"  
Ich zögere.  
„Es geht um ein kleines … Missverständnis."  
„Missverständnis?", wiederholt Snape.  
Ich nicke.  
„Leider verstehe ich nicht, was Sie meinen", behauptet Snape. „Klären Sie mich auf."  
„Nun …", beginne ich mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend. „Ich wollte Sie nur wissen lassen, dass ich, obwohl ich Sie neulich in Hogsmeade gesehen habe, bei Dervish &amp; Banges um genau zu sein, in dem Zwergendorf als …"  
Snapes messerscharfer Blick lässt mich abrupt verstummen.  
„Also …", fahre ich nach einer Weile etwas nervös fort. „Na ja … Sie wissen schon …"  
Snape wirft seine Schreibfeder aus der Hand.  
„Ja, ich weiß", meint er dann. „Und ich bin erleichtert, dass Sie zu mir kommen, Miss Granger, sehr erleichtert."  
„Wirklich?"  
„An sich hatte ich vor, es Ihnen schon viel früher mitzuteilen."  
„Was mitteilen?", frage ich irritiert.  
„Dass Sie in Zukunft keine Hausaufgaben mehr in Zaubertränke anzufertigen brauchen", erklärt Snape wie selbstverständlich. „Seien wir mal ehrlich – ich habe Ihre bisherigen Leistungen viel zu wenig gewürdigt."  
Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mir so etwas einmal passieren würde, aber nun fällt mir tatsächlich vor Erstaunen die Kinnlade herunter. Es ist offenbar kein schöner Anblick, denn Snape macht eine einhaltende Geste.  
„Nein, streiten Sie es nicht ab, Miss Granger!", bittet er. „Ich war unfair zu Ihnen. Fünf Jahre lang habe ich Sie vor der gesamten Klasse auf Grund Ihres umfangreichen Wissens heruntergeputzt, habe Ihnen Punkte abgezogen und manchmal auch Strafarbeiten verteilt. Letztes Jahr habe ich Sie sogar persönlich beleidigt. Wegen Ihrer Zähne, Sie erinnern sich …"  
Rasch schließe ich meinen Mund wieder, nicht nur, um meine inzwischen perfekt geformten Vorderzähne zu verstecken.  
„Aber das wird sich jetzt ändern", fügt Snape hinzu. „Keine Beleidigungen, keine Strafarbeiten, keine Punktabzüge und keine Hausaufgaben mehr."  
Ungläubig starre ich Snape an.  
„Ehrlich gesagt, Professor Snape …"  
„Severus", verbessert mich Snape als wäre es die normalste Sache der Welt, seinen Lehrer beim Vornamen anzusprechen. „Nennen Sie mich einfach Severus."  
Ich gebe einen erstaunten Quietschlaut von mir, habe mich aber gleich wieder im Griff.  
„Hören Sie, Sir", beginne ich noch einmal und versuche, möglichst gefasst zu klingen. „Es geht mir nicht darum, lächerliche Hausaufgaben nicht machen zu müssen oder ein paar Punkte einzusparen …"  
„Ich verstehe", unterbricht mich Snape und lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Sie streben nach Höherem, nicht wahr?"  
Ich zucke verlegen die Schultern.  
„Nun ja …", sage ich ausweichend. „Wer tut das nicht?"  
„Schön, Miss Granger", seufzt Snape. „Ich sehe schon, worauf Sie hinaus wollen."  
„Tatsächlich?", frage ich misstrauisch.  
„Sie wollen den Trank brauen, solange das Feuer unter dem Kessel noch brennt", entgegnet Snape. „Respekt, Miss Granger. Ein wirklich kluger Schachzug von Ihnen und taktisch sehr geschickt. Aber eines versichere ich Ihnen: Von der Zaubertrankbrauerei verstehe ich auch etwas."  
Fassungslos starre ich Snape an.  
„Es tut mir leid, Sir, ich …"  
„Nein, Miss Granger sagen Sie nichts weiter", wehrt Snape ab. „Sie wollen ein Spiel spielen, also spielen wir ein Spiel. Es geht doch nichts über ein …"  
Ein leises Pochen an der Tür lässt Snape mitten im Satz verstummen und erschrocken drehe ich mich nach dem Besucher um. Es ist Dumbledore, der nun mit einem Lächeln Snapes Büro betritt.  
„Störe ich?", will er verschmitzt wissen, doch Snape schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Nein, nein, überhaupt nicht", sagt er rasch. „Kommen Sie nur herein."  
Dann wendet er sich an mich.  
„Nun, damit wäre wohl alles geklärt, Miss Granger", beschließt er unser Gespräch. „Einen schönen Tag noch."  
Nun verstehe ich gar nichts mehr! Das ist ein Rausschmiss, nur höflich formuliert, aber dennoch unmissverständlich.  
Frustriert verlasse ich Snapes Büro und mache mich auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm. So wie es aussieht, sind mir die Fäden aus der Hand gefallen und es scheint keine Möglichkeit zu geben, sie wieder aufzuheben. Ich sitze in der Patsche.  
Snapes Gemeinheiten sind mir hinlänglich bekannt und ich zweifele keine Sekunde daran, dass er nach diesem Gespräch ein schweres Geschütz auffahren wird.

„Na, trägt Snape dir heute am letzten Schultag auch deine Bücher hinterher?"  
Der unverhohlene Spott in Rons Stimme lässt mich ein wenig zusammen zucken.  
„Sag bloß, du hast ihm in deiner unendlichen Güte schon frei gegeben!"  
„Hör auf mit dem Unsinn!", entgegne ich ärgerlich, aber Ron denkt gar nicht daran.  
„Gib doch zu, dass du nicht mehr dran gewöhnt bist, deine Sachen selbst zu schleppen!", meint er lässig und plötzlich kocht eine unbändige Wut in mir hoch.  
„Verdammt noch mal, Ron, es reicht langsam!", brülle ich ihn an. „Ich hab die Nase echt voll von deinen Sticheleien! Seit einer Woche geht das jetzt so! Manchmal wünschte ich, dass ich niemals etwas über Snapes Nebenjob in Hogsmeade …"  
Erschrocken halte ich inne und schlage mir die Hand vor den Mund, doch Ron blinzelt mich erstaunt an und auch Harry schaut von seinem Teller auf.  
„Wie war das gerade?", erkundigt er sich. „Was hast du da gesagt?"  
„Nichts!", streite ich rasch ab und gebe vor, mich voll und ganz meinem Abendessen widmen zu müssen.  
„Also, ich hab da aber was gehört", behauptet Ron.  
„Ich … ich auch", meint Neville Longbottom zaghaft.  
„Und ich erst!", meldet sich Seamus zu Wort.  
Hilflos blicke ich in die Runde. Fast alle Schüler am Gryffindor Tisch in der Großen Halle haben ihre Kopfe gehoben und schauen mich erwartungsvoll an.  
„Hast du wirklich gerade gesagt, du hättest Snape in Hogsmeade getroffen?", will Ginny atemlos wissen.  
„Bei einem Nebenjob?", fügt Parvati Patil hinzu.  
Ich seufze.  
„Ja, verdammt!", gestehe ich unwillig. „Und jetzt ist mein Leben ruiniert! Seid ihr zufrieden?"  
Ein leises Stimmengemurmel erfüllt nun die Große Halle. In den Gesichtern der anderen erkenne ich Ungläubigkeit, Aufregung, Neugier.  
„Hermione?"  
Ich fahre herum.  
„Was?", fahre ich Luna Lovegood an, die plötzlich hinter mir aufgetaucht ist.  
Ich weiß, sie kann nichts dafür, aber irgendwie brauche ich gerade ein Ventil, um mich abzureagieren.  
„Ich soll dir das hier geben."  
Mit einem Lächeln reicht Luna mir ein Stück Pergament und zögernd nehme ich es entgegen.  
Es ist nun wieder ganz still um mich herum, als ich den Zettel auseinander falte und die Worte lese, die in feiner geschwungener Handschrift darauf geschrieben stehen:

_Miss Granger,_  
_bitte kommen Sie umgehend in mein Büro._  
_Es ist sehr wichtig!_  
_Severus Snape_

Ergeben schließe ich die Augen. Da ist sie. Die Einladung, mein Schicksal zu besiegeln …  
„Was ist los?", will Ginny besorgt wissen.  
„Steht etwas Schlimmes in der Nachricht?", fragt Parvati, doch ich mache eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.  
„Warum interessiert euch das denn?", raunze ich meine Mitschüler an, obwohl ich weiß, dass ich ungerecht bin. „Kümmert ihr euch lieber um euren eigenen Kram und lasst mich in Ruhe!"  
Damit erhebe ich mich von meinem Platz und wie auf Kommando wird von den Schülern, die sich inzwischen um mich herum geschart haben, eine Gasse für mich gebildet, durch die ich mich zwängen kann. Verwirrte Blicke ruhen auf mir und sie verfolgen mich, bis ich die Tür zur Großen Halle erreicht habe, aber ich nehme sie kaum wahr. Ich habe jetzt andere Sorgen.

Snape sitzt wie immer an seinem Schreibtisch, als ich mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen sein Büro betrete. Seine schwarzen Augen, die in dem Kerzenlicht, das den Kerkerraum spärlich beleuchtet, gefährlich auffunkeln, scheinen mich durchbohren zu wollen, während ich zögernd auf ihn zu gehe und schließlich direkt vor seinem Schreibtisch stehen bleibe. Wie ein böser Racheengel kommt Snape mir vor, der noch sein Schwert schleift, um es mir dann, wenn ich es am wenigsten erwarte, entgegen zu schleudern.  
„Setzen Sie sich doch, Miss Granger", bietet Snape mir ungewöhnlich milde an, während er auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch deutet.  
„Danke", sage ich matt und lasse mich in die Sitzgelegenheit hineinfallen. „Sie wollten mit mir sprechen?"  
„So ist es", nickt Snape und greift in eine Schublade seines Schreibtisches.  
Ich wage kaum hinzusehen. Wahrscheinlich zieht er gleich das besagte Schwert hervor!  
„Ich wollte Ihnen etwas geben."  
Damit reicht mir Snape etwas herüber, doch es ist kein Schwert oder irgendeine andere Waffe, mit der er mich bedrohen will. Es ist …  
„Ein Buch?", frage ich verwundert.  
„Höchst potente Zaubertränke", erklärt Snape und legt das Werk, an das ich mich noch dunkel aus dem zweiten Schuljahr entsinnen kann, vor mich auf seinen Schreibtisch. „Es gehört Ihnen."  
„Nein, das ist nicht meins", widerspreche ich.  
„Jetzt schon", sagt Snape bestimmt. „Betrachten Sie es einfach als Weihnachtsgeschenk."  
„Sie schenken mir ein Buch?", frage ich erstaunt. „Zu Weihnachten?"  
„Oh, Sie müssen sich nicht bedanken", winkt Snape ab.  
„Aber Sir!", entgegne ich irritiert, ohne den dicken Wälzer auch nur zu berühren. „Dieses Buch beinhaltet Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene und gehört ganz bestimmt nicht in Schülerhände."  
„Ich bitte Sie, Miss Granger, beleidigen Sie nicht meine Intelligenz", entgegnet mir Snape ruhig. „Mit Ihrem umfangreichen Wissen sind Sie mehr als geeignet dafür, dieses Werk zu besitzen. Ich möchte sogar behaupten, schon in der zweiten Klasse hätten Sie jeden Zaubertrank brauen können, der in diesem Buch aufgeführt ist."  
Er schaut mich vielsagend an.  
„Ist es nicht so, Miss Granger?"  
Ich habe Mühe, gelassen zu bleiben.  
„Möglich", erwidere ich ausweichend. „Aber ich kann das Buch trotzdem nicht annehmen."  
„Warum nicht?"  
„Weil es viel zu teuer war", sage ich auf Geratewohl. „Das Ding muss doch ein Vermögen gekostet haben!"  
„Hat es nicht", entgegnet Snape. „Ich habe von einem der vielen Vorteile profitiert, die man hat, wenn man bei Dervish &amp; Banges angestellt ist."  
Er schaut mich triumphgierend an.  
„Mitarbeiterrabatt."  
Nun bin ich völlig sprachlos. Ich weiß beim besten Willen nicht, was ich darauf antworten soll und ich habe auch keine Ahnung, was passieren wird, wenn meine Freunde und Mitschüler erfahren, dass Snape mir ein Buch schenkt, dass in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts nur in der Verbotenen Abteilung und mit der Einverständniserklärung eines Lehrers zu bekommen ist.  
„Aber das ist nicht der Grund, warum ich dort arbeite", reißt mich Snape aus meinen Gedanken.  
„Und was ist der Grund, Sir?", erkundige ich mich zaghaft.  
Snape sieht mich lange an. Zum ersten Mal sieht er mir in die Augen, ohne dass ich darin Spott, Abscheu oder Hass erkennen kann und es berührt mich.  
„Wissen Sie, Miss Granger", meint Snape schließlich leise. „Wenn ich der Weihnachtsmann bin, dann lieben mich die Kinder."  
Seine Worte hängen schwer in der Luft. So schwer, dass ich Mühe habe, zu atmen. Für einen Augenblick bringe ich wieder kein Wort heraus. Was sollte ich auch dazu sagen? Und auf einmal empfinde ich Mitleid. Denn ich sehe nun nicht mehr den Lehrer Professor Snape vor mir. Ich sehe einen Menschen – den Menschen Severus Snape. Keinen großartigen Menschen, vielleicht nicht einmal einen guten Menschen, aber dennoch einen sehr, sehr einsamen Menschen.  
Ganz automatisch, ohne es zu wissentlich zu steuern, will ich nach Snapes Hand greifen, doch im letzten Moment zucke ich zurück. Ich weiß, wie sehr er jede Art von Berührung verabscheut. Warum sollte es also jetzt auf einmal anders sein?  
„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Sir", versichere ich ihm daher nur. „Ihr Geheimnis ist bei mir gut aufgehoben."  
Snape antwortet mir nicht. Er sieht mich nur an. In seinem Blick liegt eine Art Dankbarkeit, die auszusprechen er sich offenbar nicht traut. Ich verstehe das. Er hat sich schon zu weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt. Ein Stück weiter und er würde fallen. Das möchte ich nicht riskieren, also erhebe ich mich wortlos, nicke Snape zum Abschied noch einmal zu und verlasse sein Büro.

Mit einem Gefühl von Selbstsicherheit betrete ich am nächsten Morgen, dem letzten Samstag vor Weihnachten, die Große Halle. Seit Tagen habe ich zum ersten Mal wieder gut geschlafen und all meine Sorgen scheinen über Nacht verflogen zu sein. Ich brauche nicht mehr Snapes Rache zu fürchten, nicht nur, weil heute offiziell die Ferien begonnen haben, sondern weil ich weiß, dass er mir mein Wissen über sein Geheimnis nicht nachträgt und er im Gegenzug weiß, dass ich sein Geheimnis nicht ausplaudern werde. Doch meine gute Laune löst sich beim Anblick meiner Mitschüler, die am Gryffindor-Tisch sitzen, innerhalb von Sekunden in Luft auf, denn als mir ihre verschmitzten Gesichter entgegen grinsen, fällt mir siedend heiß wieder ein, dass ich ungewollt Snapes Geheimnis bereits ausgeplaudert habe.  
„Hört mal, Leute", wende ich mich betont lässig an Harry und Ron, nachdem ich Platz genommen habe. „Was mir da gestern rausgerutscht ist … die Sache mit Snape, meine ich … das war nur dummes Gerede."  
„Ach, wirklich?"  
Ron grinst mich an.  
„Komisch …", meint er gedehnt. „Warum kann ich dir das nicht glauben?"  
Ich seufze auf. Mit meiner Verleugnungstaktik komme ich offenbar nicht weiter, trotzdem gebe ich nicht so schnell auf.  
„Tja, dann glaub es halt nicht", entgegne ich kühl, während ich mir ein paar belegte Brötchen nehme, und für einen Moment scheint Ron verunsichert.  
Doch leider hält der Moment nicht lange an.  
„Wo arbeitet Snape eigentlich?", will Seamus aus heiterem Himmel wissen.  
„Als ob ich dir das sagen würde!", gebe ich giftig zurück – und ärgere mich, dass ich mich nun endgültig verraten habe,  
„Als Bedienung in den Drei Besen?", schlägt Colin Creevey vor.  
„Schwachsinn!", schnaube ich.  
„Lolli-Tester im Honigtopf?", kichert Lavender Brown.  
„So ein Quatsch!"  
Ich rolle die Augen.  
„Er arbeitet bei Zonkos", behauptet Ron.  
„Und als was?", will Harry wissen.  
Ron grinst.  
„Als abschreckendes Beispiel für eine Nebenwirkung der Scherzartikel."  
Ein dröhnendes Gelächter bricht los, doch ich kann es nicht wirklich komisch finden.  
„Nun sag schon, Hermione", drängelt Seamus.  
Ich schüttele nur stumm den Kopf und starre wütend auf die belegten Brötchen auf meinem Teller, auf die ich plötzlich keinen Appetit mehr habe.  
„Ach, ist doch egal", meint plötzlich Dean Thomas. „Wir haben schließlich Augen im Kopf. Wir werden Snape schon erkennen, wenn wir gleich nach dem Frühstück nach Hogsmeade gehen."  
„Was?"  
Erschrocken blicke ich auf.  
„Ihr wollt …"  
„Na, klar!", nickt Ron. „Wir wollen uns Snape ansehen … wo auch immer er arbeitet."  
Hilflos seufze ich auf. Die meinen es wirklich ernst! Keiner von ihnen denkt offenbar mehr ans nach Hause fahren oder an Weihnachten! Sie denken nur noch daran, Snape aufzustöbern, um ihn bloß stellen zu können. Vor meinem geistigen Auge sehe ich schon die Aasgeier kreisend ihre Runden ziehen und es ist alles meine Schuld.  
„Vielleicht …", beginnt Neville langsam. „Vielleicht ist er ja der Weihnachtsmann bei Dervish &amp; Banges. Ich schwöre, ich habe dort neulich einen gesehen."  
Plötzlich wird mir ganz schlecht. Was habe ich nur getan? Warum in aller Welt habe ich zugelassen, dass mir dieses Geheimnis entschlüpft ist?  
„Entschuldigt mich!", stoße ich atemlos hervor, schiebe meinen Teller zu Ron hinüber und renne ohne eine weitere Erklärung aus der Großen Halle.  
Jetzt gibt es nur noch eins, was ich tun kann: Ich muss retten, was noch zu retten ist. Ich muss Snape warnen. Ich muss ihm sagen, dass er nicht nach Hogsmeade gehen soll, doch als ich ein paar Minuten später in den Kerkern ankomme, muss ich feststellen, dass es bereits zu spät dafür ist. Ich finde Snape weder in seinem Büro, noch im Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke und nach langem Zögern klopfe ich sogar an die Tür zu seinen Privaträumen, doch ohne Erfolg. Snape ist nicht mehr da. Vermutlich sitzt er schon wieder als Weihnachtsmann verkleidet bei Dervish &amp; Banges und lässt sich von den Kindern der Umgebung ihre Wünsche mitteilen.  
Ein eiskalter Schauer läuft mir den Rücken herunter, als ich mir vorstelle, wie meine Mitschüler ihn auslachen werden, sollten sie ihn so sehen. Das kann ich einfach nicht zulassen. Ich muss es verhindern, koste es, was es wolle.

Keuchend erreiche ich Hogsmeade. Das war ein Rekord! So schnell bin ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie gerannt und obwohl ich mir nicht einmal die Zeit genommen habe, einen Mantel überzustreifen, ist mir furchtbar warm.  
Aber ich habe keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren. Noch immer schwer atmend laufe ich weiter. Snapes Lynchkommando ist bestimmt ebenfalls schon auf dem Weg hierher und wenn ich mein Versprechen, das ich Snape gegeben habe, annähernd halten will, muss ich vor meinen Mitschülern bei Dervish &amp; Banges sein.  
Wie eine Wahnsinnige renne ich durch die verschneiten Straßen von Hogsmeade und erreiche schließlich am Ende meiner Kräfte den Laden für Zauberutensilien, wo ich sofort auf das künstliche Zwergendorf zu stürze, doch bevor ich Snape erreichen kann, werde ich von einem übereifrigen Elfen aufgehalten.  
„Nicht so schnell, junge Dame!", meint er tadelnd. „Immer schön hinten anstellen, ja?"  
„Lassen Sie mich los!", fahre ich den Elfen an. „Ich muss mit Prof… mit dem Weihnachtsmann sprechen! Es ist dringend! Ich kenne ihn!"  
„Das sagen hier alle, Engelchen!", grinst der Elf.  
Verzweifelt versuche ich mich aus dem festen Griff loszumachen, doch es ist zwecklos. Wie ein unerreichbares Ziel schaue ich zu Snape hinüber, der gerade ein kleines Mädchen von seinem Schoß hebt und es auf den Boden stellt.  
„Du warst ja sehr brav dieses Jahr, Amy", meint er in einem gütigen, beinahe liebevollen Tonfall. „Und wenn ich mich nicht irre, bekommst du dafür auch eine Belohnung."  
„Danke, Weihnachtsmann!", seufzt das Mädchen glücklich.  
Dann wirft es seine kleinen Ärmchen um Snapes Hals und drückt ihn an sich.  
Ich sehe das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, sehe, wie er dem Mädchen sanft über das Haar streichelt, woraufhin es ihn nur widerstrebend loslässt und dann zu seiner Mutter zurückgeht. Nachdenklich schaue ich den beiden hinterher, wie sie im Getümmel verschwinden, dann wende ich mich Snape zu, der mich jetzt ebenfalls erspäht hat und wie ertappt das Lächeln von seinem Gesicht verschwinden lässt.  
„Miss Granger!", meint er halb ungläubig, halb erstaunt, während er mich heran winkt.  
Sofort lässt der Elf meinen Arm los und ich gehe zu Snape hinüber.  
„Sie sind doch hoffentlich nicht hier, um sich auf meinen Schoß zu setzen und mir Ihren Weihnachtswunsch anzuvertrauen, oder?", fragt er verunsichert.  
Ich schüttele den Kopf.  
„Nein."  
„Oh, gut."  
Snape sieht erleichtert drein.  
„Denn mit Ihren fünfzehn Jahren …"  
„Ich bin sechzehn", verbessere ich rasch.  
„Mit Ihren sechzehn Jahren sind Sie nämlich ein bisschen zu alt für so was", vollendet Snape ungerührt seinen Satz. „Aber das wissen Sie wahrscheinlich."  
„Sicher", antworte ich hastig und komme dann direkt zur Sache. „Professor Snape, ich …"  
„Um Himmels Willen, nennen Sie mich 'Weihnachtsmann'!", unterbricht mich Snape mit einem erschrockenen Blick auf die Kinder, die nicht weit von uns entfernt stehen, doch um auf solche Kleinigkeiten zu achten, habe ich keine Zeit.  
„Hören Sie!", beginne ich eilig. „Ich bin hier, um Ihnen zu sagen, dass es mir Leid tut."  
„Leid tut?"  
„Ich hab mich gestern Abend verplappert", erkläre ich zerknirscht. „Und jetzt ist halb Hogwarts hierher unterwegs, um Sie zu suchen."  
Mit einem Satz springt Snape auf.  
„Das kann nicht wahr sein", flüstert er.  
Entsetzen steht in seinen Augen, als er sich wie ein gehetztes Tier umsieht. Auch ich schaue hinter mich – und dann sehe ich sie: Meine Mitschüler. Eine ganze Traube Gryffindor-Schüler aus allen Klassen. Ich erkenne Harry und Ron an ihrer Spitze und das Schlimmste ist, dass sie direkt auf den Laden für Zauberutensilien zu kommen – wie Bluthunde, die die Fährte aufgenommen haben. Es gibt nur noch einen Ausweg!  
„Vielleicht sollten Sie sich lieber in Ihrer Zwergenhütte verstecken", schlage ich Snape in konstruktiver Ratlosigkeit vor. „Ich meine, bevor Sie einer von denen erkennt …"  
Snapes Gesichtszüge sind eingefroren – so wie die vereisten Straßen von Hogsmeade.  
„Das kann ich nicht, Miss Granger", meint er tonlos. „Das kann ich nicht."  
Fassungslos starre ich Snape an.  
„Was?", flüstere ich, in der verzweifelten Hoffnung, mich verhört zu haben, doch Snape scheint es tatsächlich ernst zu meinen.  
„Sollen sie doch kommen", meint er ruhig. „Sollen Sie mich doch sehen."  
Damit lässt sich Snape wieder auf seinem Thron nieder – würdevoll, entschlossen und zu allem bereit.  
„Ich bin, wer ich bin", fügt er hinzu und für einen Moment bin ich sprachlos.  
Auch wenn ich hundert Jahre alt werde – ich glaube, ich werde diesen Ausdruck in Snape Gesicht nie vergessen. Er ist gleichsam heldenhaft und dämlich.  
„Gehen Sie, Miss Granger", bittet Snape mich leise. „Es ist in Ordnung."  
Ich schließe für einen Moment die Augen, dann nicke ich hilflos und komme mit zusammen gepressten Lippen seinem Wunsch nach. Ich habe keine Wahl, denn es gibt nichts mehr, was ich tun kann. Der Würfel ist gefallen.

Mit langsamen Schritten trete ich hinaus aus dem Laden in die eisige Kälte. Ohne Mantel und ohne Hoffung kommt es mir nun noch frostiger vor.  
„Hey, da ist ja Hermione!", höre ich Ron rufen und missmutig beobachte ich, wie die kleine Gruppe Gryffindors, die er und Harry anführen, mit Entschlossenheit auf mich zu stapft, mich umringt, mich einkreist.  
„Bitte, Leute …", versuche ich an die Gutmütigkeit meiner Mitschüler zu appellieren, doch Seamus unterbricht mich unwillig.  
„Wo ist er, Hermione?", will er wissen.  
„Genau", findet Harry. „Du kannst es uns genauso gut sagen."  
„Niemals!", bleibe ich standhaft.  
„Na schön."  
Ron seufzt.  
„Dann werden wir ihn eben selbst suchen gehen."  
Mit einem enttäuschten Blick wendet er sich ab und ich schaue der Meute in die Augen, die gerade im Begriff ist, sich wieder auf ihren Weg zu machen, um ihr Opfer aufzuspüren und es niederzustrecken. Hilflos stehe ich da, unterlegen, und gerade als ich glaube, dass alles verloren ist, passiert es.  
Harry sieht als erster auf, schaut durch das Schaufenster von Dervish &amp; Banges hindurch dem Mann, der ihm fünf Jahre lang das Zaubertrankbrauen und Fürchten gelehrt hat, in die Augen. Auch Ron sieht in Richtung des künstlichen Zwergendorfes hinter der Fensterscheibe und ebenso Neville, Seamus, Colin, Parvati und Lavender. Sieben skeptische Blicke sind direkt auf das weißbärtige Gesicht von Snape gerichtet, dem meist gefürchteten Lehrer Hogwarts und der Ungerechtigkeit in Person, der nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt auf seinem Thron sitzt.  
Aber dann lächeln sie. Sie lächeln, als hätten sie den Geist von Weihnachten wieder gefunden. Und plötzlich begreife ich. Was ihre Augen auf dem Thron mitten in dem künstlichen Zwergendorf sehen, ist nicht ihr verhasster Lehrer für Zaubertränke, der sie im Unterricht zurecht weist und ihnen Punkte abzieht, sondern ein harmloser Weihnachtsmann, der Wünsche erfüllt und Kinderträume wahr werden lässt.  
„Lasst uns weitersuchen", meint Harry schließlich und reißt sich von dem Anblick hinter der Schaufensterscheibe los. „Wir finden ihn schon."  
Die anderen nicken und ich starre verblüfft der kleinen Gruppe von Hogwarts-Schülern nach, doch als sie um eine Ecke verschwunden sind, wende ich mich zu dem Weihnachtsmann bei Dervish &amp; Banges um.  
Es ist ein Wunder. Snape sitzt da, wie ein Schutzheiliger aller einsamen Menschen, den Weihnachten und Feste, wie diese, vergessen hat. Er sitzt da und zaubert ganz ohne Magie ein Lächeln auf die Gesichter der Menschen. Und in diesen kurzen Momenten hat er endlich die Gelegenheit, das zu sein, was er irgendwo, tief in seinem Inneren verborgen, ist: Ein Mensch, der von anderen geliebt wird. Und diesen Menschen gesehen zu haben, diesen Menschen ebenfalls ein kleines bisschen zu lieben, das ist ein Geheimnis, das ich ewig in mir tragen werde und mit niemandem teilen möchte.


End file.
